LoversLab Analysis
Loverslab is a modding website containing a plethora of mods of the erotic or pornographic nature stretching across several games. These mods can be tame or extreme, given the individual tastes on sexual experiences. Loverslab also contains mods that change up the textures of the game, making character models, weaponry, structures, or even the enviornment look more vibrant or even realistic. The game it host the most mods, both sexual and otherwise is Skyrim, which requires a script extender and a script framework to access the adult rated mods. Modding Content The range of mods on Loverslab can be extensive, depending on where you may look, though Adult content is the most common. As mods are a means to extend the content of the game, an individual may have different tastes and desires to see what content is to be extended. Nudity mods are abundent with various body types and few mods focus on intimacy. Some mods will give the player a more immersive experience as to a character's needs and desires and come mods even allow for the foundation of families through pregnancy. Most mods on the Loverslab tend to focus more on the raw and hardcore side of sexuality, including bondage, BDSM, Master/Slave play, and general rough sex. Other mods of this nature can go further by employing slave trading, beastiality, rape both attacking and being attacked, capture and submission. Of course there are the more extreme mods that grant the player acces to insane body types, such as super massive breasts or ungodly shaped buttox and legs, but those are few and far between. Aside from these, some mods, though sexual in nature, will often boost one's experience by adding detailed texture and mesh packs which will make the games more beautiful in style. Such mods like Schlongs of Skyrim make male characters look less like plastic dolls and more like actual people. While mods like Body Presets and Optimizations (there are plenty on there) will give a female character a more varried look with the ability to control the body styles of the female character. The Beautiful Bodies Mod will do much similar content to Schlongs of Skyrim by making female bodies (including the beast races of Skyrim) to be gorgeous in detail. (And yes, Beautiful Bodies did come out first) Conclusion and Decision As an avid modder of many games, I find adding details to a game can be very important, and one has to take their own tastes into consideration before diving headlong into the mass of mods that are out there. There are mods on Loverslab that I do reccomend if you are looking for a more adult experience to a game that is already fantastic without it, but don't go overboard or it will ruin even that experience. Should one have the stomach for trying out the more seedier mods like rape encounters and some of the more depraved content will find the combat becoming more difficult and the range of added animations to be quite diverse. Your own tastes must be considered before you click that download button. I do reccomend Loverslab as a modding side when it comes to the adult side of things, but the Nexus Modding Community has by far more content both clean and explicite on their site with plenty more games to choose from. I won't say that any mod furthers the hatred of women as I have yet to encounter one with such content, as most mods are few and far between and most gamers do not like these events. One might argue the mods that involve rape as its focus to be one such mod but male characters can also fall victim to this, so it's less hatred of women and more so the aggressor taking advantage of their prey. (And yes, I've been on the receiving end of a female's attacks in such mods). I wouldn't clam that mods of this nature to be a feminist issue, but these mods can provide insight on some topics. It is reccomended that you have a strong stomach when it comes to looking through sexual content, as the plethora of content can be shocking and depraved at times, but remember, there are people who enjoy content like this.